mlp_fandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Problem
The Last Problem is the twenty-sixth episode of season nine of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the show's two hundred and twenty-second episode overall.1 It premiered as the final episode of the series, as part of the 90-minute finale with The Ending of the End - Part 1 and The Ending of the End - Part 2. In this epilogue episode, an older and wiser Princess Twilight Sparkle is visited by a student with a friendship problem. As she attempts to solve it, she looks back on the times she and her friends spent together. Production This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 17, 2019, but was later taken down. This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 24, 2019 on Polish channel MiniMini+, but was replaced with a rerun of an earlier episode. However, it was still released the following day on the nc+ GO on-demand service. It also aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine on September 25, 2019. The original United States airing of this episode removed the theme song and added a "Many moons later..." title card. Summary The world of tomorrow The episode begins many years after Twilight Sparkle has ascended the throne of Equestria. The Canterlot of the future is inhabited not only by ponies but also dragons, changelings, griffons, yaks, Hippogriffs, and various other creatures living together in harmony. A much older Spike enters the castle and greets Princess Twilight, who now has a tall stature and flowing mane like Princess Celestia. She explains to Spike that, having inherited management of the School for Gifted Unicorns, her top student has failed to learn the most important lesson of all. Magic student Luster Dawn enters and tells Twilight that, even though she is very diligent in her magic studies, she is put off by the curriculum's focus on making friends, and sees friendship as a distraction and a waste of time. Even Twilight herself appears to rule Equestria alone, despite all she has accomplished with her friends. Reminded of how she used to be many years earlier, Twilight explains to Luster that friendships can be complicated and messy, and she tells of a time when she also thought it would not last forever. So hard to say goodbye The episode flashes back to the day of Twilight's coronation, soon after the defeat of Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Twilight and Spike are packing up to move back to Canterlot; even though she is ready to rule Equestria, Twilight is reluctant to leave Ponyville behind, fearing that she and her friends will drift apart in spite of their promise to rule together. Spike suggests that Twilight talk to her friends about it. However, the rest of Twilight's friends are more welcoming of this transition, explaining that change is natural and should be embraced. Applejack and Pinkie Pie are making final preparations for the ceremony; Fluttershy is rehearsing with her animal friends; Rainbow Dash is overseeing a special Wonderbolts routine; and Rarity is using star spiders to weave Twilight's coronation gown. Back at the castle, Twilight feels her friends care more about making her coronation perfect than the fact that she is leaving Ponyville. When Twilight's friends arrive to see her off, Twilight fully voices her frustrations. Her friends reveal that they do share her concerns and have been keeping themselves busy with the coronation so that they do not worry her or make themselves sad. Finally coming to grips with Twilight leaving, the ponies cry together and express how much they are going to miss her. Twilight feels a little better knowing her friends feel the same way she does. A perfect catastrophe When Twilight misses her train to Canterlot, she teleports the seven of them onto it so they can travel together. Unfortunately, their coronation preparations quickly start to come undone: Big McIntosh mixes up food deliveries to Canterlot Castle; Fluttershy forgets to bring snacks for her performing animal friends; the Wonderbolts leave from Wonderbolt Academy without Rainbow Dash; Pinkie neglects to supervise Gummy and the fireworks display; and the train gets delayed due to a herd of sheep on the tracks. Twilight finally makes it to the castle in time for the ceremony to begin, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna officially introduce her as the new ruler of Equestria. However, the ceremony hits a number of snags: Twilight briefly trips on her gown; Fluttershy's animal friends fight with Rarity's star spiders; the fireworks disrupt the Wonderbolts' aerial routine; and the coronation guests are served applesauce instead of apple cider. The Council of Friendship Luster Dawn believes the disastrous coronation led to Twilight and her friends drifting apart, but she is immediately proven wrong when the rest of the Mane Six enter. In the time since the coronation, the ponies have grown up, some of them getting married and starting families, but they still get together once every moon to keep in touch and rule Equestria together as the "Council of Friendship". The story flashes back to just after the coronation ceremony ends. Despite how disastrous it was, the ponies share a laugh about it. Starlight Glimmer and Spike arrive with a going-away present for Twilight: a book of memories for whenever she misses her friends or Ponyville. Wanting to maintain relationships with her friends for years to come, Twilight establishes the Council of Friendship. With Twilight's transition to ruler of Equestria now complete, Celestia and Luna take their leave to enjoy their retirement in Silver Shoals. The storybook closes Twilight finishes telling her story to Luster Dawn, explaining that friendships can be hard and take work to maintain, but it is even harder without them. Luster takes Twilight's lesson to heart and realizes that friendship is not a waste of time like she originally thought, but she is unsure where to start making friends. Just like Celestia did for Twilight years before, Twilight sends Luster Dawn to Ponyville. In this future Ponyville, the Mane Six sing The Magic of Friendship Grows, and Luster Dawn immediately starts making friends with the ponies in town. Various characters introduced throughout the series are shown to have grown up with new careers, new or bigger families, and new and fulfilling lives. Toward the end of the song, Twilight and her friends see Luster off as she goes to hang out with the friends she has made as the final sunset is seen as the scene freeze frame, and the storybook that opened in the series' first episode finally closes. The symbol shines marking the end of the series. Trivia * Twilight final words are "Where the Magic of Friendship grows" * As soon as the song ended, a brief instrumental of the first lyric of the My Little Pony Theme Song is heard. * On the Discovery Family Credits, the reprise version of the theme song has extended a bit and add more majestic to it. * On Jaden Channel Credits, the reprise version of the theme song is extended and more extended than ever and the Friends part has been repeated multiple times. * Also on the Credits, that storybook has S1-S9 best moments of the series including the final shot of the Mane Six and Twlight and Spike in the Sunset as "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" by Boyz II Men plays along with Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You and the version of I Turn To You(aka It Is Hard To Say Goodbye, I'll Always Be With You, My Souls to You) and the new Urban AC R&B hit: I Will Always Be With You, My Soul Redeeming Love) by Boyz II Men, Steve Wonder, Beyonce and Dolly Parton(During the Song, Whitney I Always Love You is Heard) * At the end of Jaden Channel Credits, It slowly fade to black as the Allspark Pictures is shown and The Longest Rare Version of The Sony Wonder logo Appear(The Gravity Falls Version) Reaction to the Final Scene * My Little Pony Theme Is Heard * Spongebob: No....[as the final scene freeze frame * Spongebob: Don't Worry, There We Be Pony Scent or Twilight's Du'… up * Patrick: Here it comes… * SpongeBob: Du… du… duuuuu… cries ttyyyyy! tears make both of the bottles bubble up * Spongebob: Ponys...?heart breaks in half and one half hits him * Spongebob:Pitched Voice Gone....?face gets smaller until it's not there anymore * face reappears and he then bursts out crying and runs everywhere as the Twilight's Friendship Book Close Again * Artist Men: Sobbing and Crying(as the French Voiceover says: One Thing; never let the childhood memory end especially this show)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!